Silêncio
by Alinii-Chan
Summary: Como pode uma palavra acabar com uma vida? Simples, Não a pronuncie e fenecerá por suas próprias escolhas." HinaxNaru/HinaxNeji Oneshot


Naruto não me pertence. Pertence a Kishimoto-sama!

* * *

**Silêncio.**

Amor. Uma palavra, duas sílabas, três definições.

Afeição profunda

Pessoa amada

Zelo, cuidado.

Eu acrescentaria mais uma definição.

Dor.

Como pode uma palavra acabar com uma vida?

Ainda me recordo daquele dia fatídico. Eu sempre dócil, submissa e tímida, sem coragem para nada, havia resolvido pela primeira vez em toda minha insignificante vida fazer algo que eu queria. Sem ter que cumprir ordens daquela família frívola. Eu ia me declarar. Ia.

_Tremo mais que tudo em minha vida. Sinto o ar faltar em meus pulmões e posso jurar que em qualquer segundo meu coração falhará de tão depressa que bate em meu peito. O caminho ainda é longo e meu nervosismo é maior. Porem, desta vez estou decidida a fazer algo por mim._

_Depois de alguns minutos de um silencio desesperador que mais pareceram horas, avisto ao longe o campo de treinamento onde sempre esta hora ele se encontra. O sol já se punha no horizonte lançando ao céu tons de rosa e laranja. Um vento quente e acolhedor melhoravam o cenário dando um toque romântico._

"_Perfeito." – falo para mim mesma me aproximando da figura laranja um pouco afastado de mim. Ele parece notar minha presença, pois se vira com um enorme sorriso estampado na face. Seus olhos parecendo o céu límpido e seus cabelos como raios de sol que sempre me iluminam em meus piores dias. Eu retribuo o sorriso de forma gentil. Sinto-me quente. Devo estar vermelha agora._

"_Está com febre Hinata?" – pergunta o loiro inocentemente colocando o peito da mão em minha testa para medir a temperatura._

"_N-não..."- respondo sentindo que meu corpo desfaleceria com aquele toque quente._

"_Estou tão feliz!" – ele fala aumentando o sorriso se é que é possível._

"_P-por quê?" – pergunto tentando arranjar coragem para o que ia falar. Meu coração saltitava em meu peito pedindo para sair. A respiração se acelerava com cada palavra que ele proferia. Aquela voz esganiçada e apaixonante que eu sonho ouvir dizendo palavras doces para mim, está mais animada que o de costume._

"_Eu e a Sakura-chan estamos namorando!" _

_...Namorando._

_...Namorando._

_...Namorando.  
_

_...Namorando._

_...Namorando._

_...Namorando._

_...Namorando._

_...Namorando._

Ainda dói em lembrar o sorriso dele por outra. Era ela que sempre seus olhares estiveram direcionados. Era ela que ele sempre usou o "chan" depois do nome. Era ela que o amparava quando estava triste. Era ela que dividia um propósito. Sakura. A destruidora de sonhos. Dos meus sonhos.

Ouço a porta de meu quarto abrir e por ela entra meu pai.

- Seu noivo a espera. – avisou intolerante e orgulhoso. Seu semblante sério mostrava escárnio ao olhar em meus olhos.

-E-estou indo. – levantei-me e o segui pela porta de meu quarto. As lembranças invadiram novamente minha mente.

_Tristeza._

_As lágrimas imediatamente escorrem pela minha face alva. Toda a empolgação e nervosismo e alegria e esperança se dissipam._

"_Hinata, está bem?" – pergunta o dono do meu coração sem conseguir entender minha tristeza repentina. Não consigo o olhar nos olhos. _

_Sinto raiva de mim mesma. _

_Sinto pena de mim mesma. _

_Tudo que eu queria era ser o que a Sakura era para ele. Em seus olhos eu devo ser só mais uma garota idiota de Konoha. Talvez eu seja. _

_Os dedos longos de Naruto tocam minha face, levantando meu rosto._

_Eu o olho pela única vez nos olhos azuis claros e sibilo palavras._

"_Seja feliz." – Não gaguejei, nem solucei. Apenas disse o que sentia. Desejo que ele realmente seja feliz. Se não for eu, que outra o faça. Que Sakura o faça. _

_Sem dizer mais nada, saio correndo em direção ao nada. Carregando minha dor em meu peito. Deixando para trás meu coração e minha felicidade. Outra pessoa se apossou dela antes de mim._

_Corro mais que meu corpo permite, menos do que desejo. As lagrimas escorrem sem nem eu sentir. Dói demais. Ela ama outra. Dói demais. Eu nunca quis aceitar esse fato, mas a realidade me acordou. __Ele ama outra. __Dói demais._

_Demais..._

_Caio ajoelhada em meio ao meu desespero e agonia. __**Dor.**_

"_Por quê? Por quê!?" – minha voz sai potente. Esganiçada. Sofrida._

"_Por que você é uma covarde!" – eu falo a mim mesma. Meu corpo treme descontroladamente e as lagrimas teimam em cair de meus olhos foscos e vazios. Estou sozinha. Sempre estive. Tudo era uma ilusão de uma mente cruel. A minha. Que sonhava que ele me olharia e diria: "Hinata-chan, eu te amo." _

_Essas palavras agora devem estar sendo direcionadas a ela. A Sakura._

_Levanto minha cabeça e olho ao redor. Já anoiteceu. Estou ao meio da floresta, sozinha. No céu as estrelas cintilavam mais que nunca e a lua cheia nascia com seu encanto._

"_Até o céu ri de mim." – disse em escárnio. "Patético. Simplesmente Patético." – Esta palavra me resume. Uma pessoa patética com esperanças tolas._

_Fico ajoelhada na terra seca olhando para o manto da noite admirando as estrelas e sabendo que agora em algum lugar os dois estariam juntos, trocando caricias. E eu fenecendo em silencio._

Chego à sala e encontro minha Irma Hanabi sentada ao sofá ao lado de meu primo Neji. Aquele que chamo de niisan, e terei que chamar de marido. Ele me olha com frieza. Eu apenas abaixo o olhar para o chão, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Ele se levanta em arrogância pura e beija minha mão.

Meu peito dói. Desde aquele dia não choro mais. Elas secaram junto com aquele amor platônico que não morreu. Apenas se escondeu em meu peito. Ele ainda esta aqui dentro de mim. Sangrando. As feridas não cicatrizaram. Eu choro em minha alma.

- O casamento será amanha. – responde Hiashi prazeroso.

Destino selado. Não ousarei desobedecer. Acatarei e sofrerei em um silencio perene.

x

Amor. Uma palavra, duas sílabas, três definições.

Afeição profunda

Pessoa amada

Zelo, cuidado.

Eu acrescentaria mais uma definição.

Dor.

Como pode uma palavra acabar com uma vida?

Simples, Não a pronuncie e fenecerá por suas próprias escolhas.

* * *

Gostaram?

Esta é minha primeira fic, espero que gostem!

**Reviews?**


End file.
